He Left Me
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Discontinued. Chapter 2 Up! A tale of heartbreak, confusion, and betrayal. 'If he loved me, why did he leave me...' SasuSaku.
1. ONE: The Abandoning

Title: He Left Me

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: A tale of heartbreak, confusion, and betrayal. "If he loved me, why did he leave me?"

**Hey guys!! It's me!! I'm SO happy Christmas is coming!! I want ten thousand Naruto plushies!! I already have two and Mr. UPS Guy should be delivering the third one soon. Anyway, please read my new SasuSaku. Genre is Romance/Drama. It's kinda sad, but the ending is already planned, and it's uber-heartwarming!! ANYWAYS...please? Read? Arigato!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura POV

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

I could slowly feel my heart dissever into a duo of grieving pieces as my eyes quickly scanned over the note once more, for what seemed like the infinite time on that deep moonlit night. Feeling my jade orbs build up with unhappy, wistful tears, my gaze shifted to the outer night, the moon staring back at me with its craters deep and gazing back at me with displeasing. The moon, although nonliving, had been staring at me cruelly that particular night. The reason that the moon seemed to be so dark and lifeless, and the craters so deep, was a reason that is better left unsaid, and better for you to embark on a journey to figure out. Because if I, right here and right now, tell you why, the whimpering in my voice would be more audible than the information.

However, because it helps express my emotions and feel a bit less wistful, I will inform you of the case. You see, the moon, a multitude of people have told me, represents the demeanor and inside of _him_, hence the phrase "moon seemed to be so dark and lifeless." The moon is quiet and only arrives in the night, which perfectly reflects upon everyone's opinion on...him. If I have displeased _him_, I must have displeased the moon. The gloomy, despairing moon described how everyone had felt in his presence, as opposed to their view on me. People of my village have complimented me for having much similarities to the sun, the bright, cheerful, enthusiastic sun. I had been corresponded to the bright yellow-orange star many times, for being energetic, happy, and fun to be around. Many of my peers have curiously asked me why someone as perky and upbeat as me would choose to be with someone who was so blunt and boring. My reply would always be, "Because I love him."

Fixating my eyes on the bed I formerly shared with him, I picked up the note previously mentioned and squeezed it into my angry right palm as I crawled inside of the covers and dug my face into his old pillow, the tears absorbing into it. Although he was gone, the aroma, the feeling, every sole thing about him was mentally there. The feeling of deserting and aloneness had completely taken over my mind, but sadly the deprived feeling of yearn for him was not mutual. Or, at least, I had _thought _it wasn't...

I gently unfolded the small piece of paper that was temporarily residing in my right hand, soon to be read by my emerald orbs. Rereading the note, the tears that has just left my orbs were making a reappearance.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_I have willingly decided to permanently leave you and settle elsewhere. In this cruel world, something calls out to me. This calling is unbeknownst to me, however deep inside I simply know it is there. This decision to abandon you and all we share has been decided, and nothing you say or do can stop me._

_Your husband,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

My eyes regained tears as they skimmed over the flowing script once more. The script's words filled me with turmoil...what could Sasuke have meant by the calling? In a way it somewhat frightened me, to think Sasuke had mentally received a calling from something or someone. Whatever this calling was, the most displeasing part of the situation was that he would abandon me, his own wife, for such a thing.

My eyes' tears diminished slightly as I took a glance at the picture sitting on my-fomerly our-nightstand. The picture showed Sasuke and I at our wedding reception, slow dancing to our wedding song, which was called "As Long As You're Mine." Each time I had heard the song since, I would smile naturally without forcing my mouth to curve upwards, and my heart would warm up. My mind would wander off into a neverending daydream about my husband, and the dream would never, ever cease, and the feeling of love would never die, and I would yearn to lay inside his arms forever, while he would never let go if the world depended on it. We two had been married for three years, and to think that Sasuke would leave me so suddenly would make my heart tremble and shake, and break into two pieces. Judging by the heartburn inside of me, I was filled with incredulity that he would actually desert me because of a certain "calling."

The world felt like it was breaking beneath me, that any second now it would fall down, me with it, and I would forever be in the sanctuary of Heaven. I could swear that any second the bed would crash down out of the Earth and I'd fall into a sleep that would last forever, my body never to return to Earth again as my soul would live in anguish despite being in the glorious world of the angels. If one could die of extreme emotional pain, I would definitely be gone by now.

Maybe the situation wouldn't be nearly as heartbreaking if I only had known if he still did, or _ever_ did, love me.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**You probably think some parts of this story are insanely cheesy or corny, like the "calling" part. But trust me, that **_**does **_**lead to something!! My goal is to get AT LEAST 1000 words per chapter, and I WILL get that goal accomplished!! DATTEBAYO!! I hope you liked it, it did take awhile, so please review!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Ja ne!!**

**The song "As Long As You're Mine" is (C) the musical Wicked, and Naruto is (C) Masashi Kishimoto.**


	2. TWO: The Dreaming

Title: He Left Me

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: A tale of heartbreak, confusion, and betrayal. AIf he loved me, why did he leave me?

**Hi people!! I****m in a play right now so I****m extremely exhausted!! Well, anyways, please enjoy my new chapter!! I was kinda disappointed when I saw no reviews for the first chapter, so please review for the second (or first...whatever)!! Alright, luff you all!! Enjoy!! P.S. In case you don****t know, Sakura****s an Uchiha since she****s married to Sasuke. **

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

My body fell against the bitter bed as my arm gently pulled the covers up to my shoulders; tears falling and heart breaking into two as I lay there unprotected from any emotional demons coming to haunt me. As I drifted off into a sleep that I yearned to last eternally, my troubled mind wandered off to a land of happiness and joy, whilst in reality my feelings were building up in melancholy. I locked my eyes closed as I had recurring contemplations about one thing, and one thing in particular. Incredibly high intelligence quotients are not necessary to distinguish the sole person stranded in the middle of my horrifyingly poignant mind. Uchiha Sasuke-kun, my husband, my love.

My nightmarish sleep began.

The question still haunting in my mind would not disappear from me, even in solemn sleep- why did Sasuke-kun desert me like this? Such a question caused my thoughts and movements to react differently, sometimes even physically abuse my peers around me, and such a situation caused my dreams to be woeful.

Have you ever had a dream so real, so shocking, so hurting that it felt real, and you only know it was simply a dream when you wake up? The aforementioned has been happening to me quite often since Sasuke-kun left me in the lonely sanctuary of my (formerly Aour) home. This night, this time as I lay sleeping in my large bed meant for two, was no different, and my dreams were just as horrifying and emotional as they were on most nights, possibly more.

_A__Sakura-chan!!__ Sasuke-kun called to me with supreme discomfort and agitation in his terrified, deep voice. __A__SAKURA-CHAN!!__ he repeated, only louder, and I could easily sense the pain and his scared-to-death demeanor making itself visible with each sound my husband made._

_A__HELP ME, Sakura-chan!!__ His wailing voice hollered at me yet again, in hopes of me coming and rescuing him. However, at this scream, I was already running towards him, in hopes of preserving his being from whatever risked it._

_Upon reaching my destination I noticed what had happened that was being the primary factor in Sasuke-kun__s extreme panic. My husband was drowning in a huge ocean, being pulled down by something in the location of the ocean__s deepness. My blood began to run cold as my senses told me to stay and pray for his survival, but my heart told me to jump in, stop whatever was pulling him down so ferociously, and attempt not to get killed in the process._

_Alas, what kind of a wife would I be if I stood behind and watched the love of my life get killed? I decided to follow my heart. I couldn't care less how stupid and foolish that would be, nor did I contemplate it. Selflessness was far more important in such a dire situation. Suicide was unthinkable right now._

_A__I__m COMING, Sasuke-kun!!__ I shouted, angrily jumping down into the ocean in attempt to rescue him. My body falling swiftly into the deep blue ocean, I noticed Sasuke-kun being pulled further…and further…and further down…until he was out of sight; out of reach._

_Sasuke-kun was dead._

And I woke up, sobbing, as usual.

Thinking about all of the possibilities.

Where are you now, Sasuke-kun?

Are you thinking of me?

Do you still love me?

Do you miss me at all?

Because I miss you.

Come back...come back.

Where are you, Sasuke-kun? Are you in the forests? Are you high up in the mountains? Are you in the water...drowning...being pulled even farther? Or are you crying for me to save you in my own backyard, right there if only I had the strength to turn around? But I was far too vulnerable for even that.

This is by far the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Nothing could top this, and nobody could be sadder.

"Are you there?" I asked, even though I knew that nobody would respond. "Sasuke-kun? Hello?"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_"I love you, Sakura-chan, and I always will," he whispered on the night of our wedding. That was undoubtedly the happiest moment of my life._

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

But I'm wondering if he meant it. Do you still love me? I really hope so. As long as you love me, that makes me feel so much better, no matter where you are.

But you're not _here_.

And I don't know if you do or not. Your letter never spoke of whether or not.

Only that you were leaving. And I can decipher that to, "I may never return, but I still love you." Or, "I may never return, and I do not love you anymore."

Either way, something told me that Sasuke-kun wouldn't plan on returning, no matter where he was right now. He could have been dead by now, for all I know.

That was it. Glancing at my clock, I read "3:00 A.M." I didn't care; I put on my coat and shoes and started out the door.

"I have to find you, Sasuke-kun, no matter what it takes."

And my foot touched the stone sidewalk as my jade orbs greeted the moonlight; houses dark and senses silent.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**YES!! I can start new stories now!! My promise has been kept!! I've already finished the first chapter of a new SasuSaku story called "Dragon Slayer" and I'm so excited to post it!! Yippee!!**


End file.
